During this fiscal year, this project, originally begun when Dr. Bailey-Wilson was a Professor at Louisiana State University Medical Center, has been continued. Work accomplished in thisfiscal year has included screening of cases and collection of family data collection and blood and tissue samples. The purpose of this study is to identify a gene or genes that contribute to lung cancer susceptibility. The specific aims are to 1) collect family history and environmental risk factor data about lung cancer from lung cancer patients and their families and to also collect blood and tissue samples from a subset of the families that appear informative for linkage analysis; 2) genotype the biological samples for a genome wide set of marker loci; 3) perform a genome-wide linkage analysis to attempt to localize a lung cancer susceptibility locus (loci). In this fiscal year, family history and biologic samples have been collected from both new and previously studied families. Dr. Bailey-Wilson has been instrumental in founding the Genetic Epidemiology of Lung Cancer Consortium (GELCC) for the purpose of obtaining additional family data from a large group of collaborative investigators. Genotyping has been started on three of the most informative pedigrees collected thus far. Data collection is ongoing and expected to continue for several more years. Approval for a genome-wide scan of the GELCC pedigrees by the Center for Inherited Disease Research (CIDR) has been obtained this year, and the first set of families will be sent to CIDR in January, 2000. Approximately one- fifth of this set of families will be from the Louisiana data collection effort. As head of the GELCC Analysis committee, Dr. Bailey- Wilson will be in charge of the analyses of these data. - linkage, lung cancer, genetics, smoking, pedigrees, hereditary